Just Another Stupid Love Story
by ASociopathicWriter
Summary: There was so much red. Too much red. Blood poured from her head wound. Streaking her black hair and leaking onto the ground. I couldn't believe I had just done that. "Hannah," he wailed, he cradled her face and looked up to us, tears streaming down his face. "She was my sister!" He screeched.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up in the morning feelin like P-" The alarm clock was hurled into the wastebasket across the room.

"Shit." I muttered out from the pillow. I rolled onto my back and hopped out of bed. The cold chill was felt through my mickey mouse pajamas, courtesy of the insufficient lack of heating in my room.

I walked across the room, hoping that I hadn't thrown my phone too hard. And...nope...it's shattered...W_ell_ _I'm never going to use my phone as an alarm clock ever again. Or that phone in particular._

I yawned and headed towards the bathroom, well I was already up and awake anyway. Besides, I wanted to start adding lyrics to that tune. After I got hot cocoa first of course. I mean, this boarding school was in the center of the city, there _had _to be a Dunkin Donuts or Starbucks _somewhere._

I stumbled into the bathroom, from the lack of sleep I'd had. When I had gotten here at three'o' clock I hadn't wanted to do anything but curl up and conk out on the bed, which was quite soft by the way. Now, I took a look around me. The room wasn't much, just plaid carpeting and brown walls. The bathroom wasn't much different either. Tiled flooring, and light brown walls, a toilet, shower, and sink.

_You know, the necessities of human life._

After brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower, I got dressed into red and black plaid sweatpants, a baggy tourist sweater that said The Metropolitan Museum on it, and slipped on my dull blue contacts before donning my black glasses.

I had no desire to be noticed or stared at in my other school, I knew first hand what popularity did to people. I wasn't going to put myself through that again. I only had one goal here, and that was to stay unnoticed. But at least the glasses weren't fake, I actually did need them.

I plugged my ear buds in, started my play list on my iPod and slipped it into my pocket.

I grabbed my wallet on the way out, I didn't have to worry about my wavy hair, it usually stayed straight after showers for a couple of hours and I would be back before then.

I walked briskly towards the exit of the campus, still half asleep, it was what-? Seven right now? So that was about...four hours of sleep. Four friggin hours of sleep. All due to my parents business meeting. _Life sucks._

Suddenly, something crashed into me from behind and I would have fallen face first onto the ground if I had not kept my hands out. What the hell?

I turned around, ready to start complaining, but whatever I was gonna say caught in my throat.

Well aren't you a looker.

The boy was gorgeous, wavy dirty blond hair, a strong jaw, with a killer body. Strong muscles rippled in his arms as he held himself above me with ease, and I could safely bet the rest of him was as gorgeous as the top half. But the most startling and beautiful part of him, were his eyes. Striking and electrical, harsh, and intense.

_What the hell? I sounded like a boy crazy, nerdy pervert. Stop thinking Cynthia, stop thinking now!_

He shot me a cocky smirk like he knew what I was thinking, "You gonna apologize?" Mmmm, even his voice was deep and sexy.

Wait-what?

The little jerk wanted _me_ to apologize?

"For what? Existing?" I said angrily， why did the lookers always have to have crap personality and attitude. "Arrogant bastard," I muttered out loud.

He sat up, straddling my stomach, and settled his weight onto me.

His eyes turned dark from anger as he stared at me unnervingly. "Want to repeat that?"

"Not really, since you look like you're going to beat me up if I do." I answered as truthfully as I could. I couldn't stop myself adding, "Though if you wanted to kill me, you could just sit on me for a couple more seconds. It should do the trick.＂

"Did you just imply that I'm fat?"

"No, I just implied that you are _very_ fat, there's a difference, even if you're not smart enough to see it yet."

He got off me, and I thought for a second that he might _finally_ leave, but he hauled me to my feet. Not ｔｏｏ gently at all if I might add. "Apologize, right now."

"No friggin way." I responded, I couldn't believe he was that arrogant to think I could be bullied into something.

He shoved me against a coincidentally close tree, elbow against my throat. "I have killed someone before," his voice was low and threatening, " so don't think that I would hesitate, for even a second to put a knife in your chest."

What kind of psycho was this? Was he crazy?I tried not to show the sudden fear I felt, bared my teeth and hissed.

He looked at me in disbelief as he let go of me and stepped away. "What the hell? Is there something wrong with you?" _Well that did it._

"You should be talking, you threatened to kill me because I existed!" I yelled back in turn.

Friggin hypocrite, he was.

"I didn't know you'd go all Twilight on me!"

"There's nothing wrong with teeth!" I shouted back.

"What?" He looked at me in disbelief, he might have even looked a bit amused _if I was half blind and halluncinating._

I finally realized what I had just said. "Ummm...ahem...I um...that slipped out..." _Wow, way to make the hottest boy you've ever seen in your life think that you're crazy._

"I'm just...gonna...go now..." I said in a small voice...

"Take you're teeth with you." He said mockingly, clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

My anger flared up again, "As if you would know anything about teeth, you haven't even got any!"

"Bitch."

"-es and bastards."

"Psycho-"

"Is a name I get called a lot."

"Whore-"

"Defines someone else other then me.＂

And then something _magical_ happened, the Blondie smiled. Like I was this hilarious pet sister, that he laughed _at,_ instead of with.

Jerkhole.

I bared my teeth at him one more time, just to make sure he'd get the warning then stormed off dramatically.

_I'm like that you see._

"Wait," I wheeled back and stopped in front of him. "Do you by any chance know a place that sells hot cocoa?"

"Nope," the bastard lied, stepped around me and continued on his merry frickin way.

Asshole.

After getting my well deserved hot chocolate I sped back to my room. I had just finished a tune earlier, and now I needed to add lyrics to it.

I was a songwriter, not that anyone knew of course, the rest of my friends, (when I had any) were just popular bitches. That laughed, at me and the baring of my teeth.

There was nothing with my teeth!

Jealous little brats.

I strummed the guitar, while looking at the music sheet..."You say, da...da...da...da...da.."

"Yeah, yeah..."

I tapped my pen against my teeth, a little nerdy habit. "That I'm messing with your head..." I counted the syllables on my fingers, _that could work._

"All cause...I was...having fun..." _Eh...nope._

"All cause I was makin out with your friends..." What the hell? Now I sounded like a slut.

Who cares, no one's ever gonna hear it anyway.

And so I continued with the song, until the loud school bell rung, time for breakfast.

I sighed and put away my guitar...where was the straightener again?

On my way to chemistry class, I tripped again.

It was not my fault.

I got up and brushed myself off...

"That has been the second time someone has bulldozed me over." I said.

A girl with purple highlights and black hair stood beside me.

"Watch it punk," she said bitchily.

"Look who's talking," I shot back. I was right by the way, black leather jacket, skull t-shirt, and ripped jeans.

"Punk," I added, just to get the message across.

She raised her eyebrow, "You got a death wish?"

'Only if you _don't_ show me how to do that."

"Do what?"

"Uh...the one eybrow raising thing."

She gave me the same look that Blondie had given me earlier. "Freak."

"Well this Blondie kid called me a bitch earlier today, so I've heard worse."

"What'd you do back?"

"I...sorta...said...bitches and bastards..."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"...bad people...ssssss?" I winced. Great, now_ another _person thought I was crazy.

She snickered, "Okay...well...see ya...sorry bout that...by the way..."

"Uh...okaaayy..." I was more then surprised by her change in attitude.

She stared at me for a moment, then walked away.

What the hell?

And she called me crazy, friggin hypocrite.

Ah, the awkward lunch moment, gotta hate those. I looked around for an empty table to sit at...but all I saw were cheerleaders, punks, more punks, couple of nerds, more punks, jocks, goths and more punks.

What was the deal with all these punks?

Was this some kinda rebellious school or something?

Weirdos.

"Hey you!" I immediately reacted, and turned around like half of the other people in the cafeteria。 Ｙou usually do that when someone calls out something and doesn't specify _who_ they're talking to.

It was the girl that I had bumped into in the hall, making a _huge spectacle. _Wow, inconspicuous much? I pitied the person she was yelling at. _Oh shit, it's me._ She beckoned me over and I followed like the little slave I was, cheeks flushing courtesy of the FOCUSED stares．

"Sit," I looked at her in surprise. She had only ran into me...she was probably apologizing or something.

Well...whatever, it was a free tile.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully, then sat down onto the floor.

She laughed, then rolled her eyes. "On the chair smartie." Bipolar much?

"Oh...heh, heh, heh," I put the tray down onto the table and sat down. mentally wincing.

Cause that...was how you failed.

Epically.

"So what's your name?" She asked me, spearing a butter roll with her fork.

"Cynthia."

"That's my grandmother's name."

"The birth certificate is what it is."

"So? You could change it or something. Call yourself Cinthi."

"Do I _look_ like a _Cinthi_ to you?" I asked annoyed. God, that sounded like one of those brainless, bimbo cheerleaders.

"Thea."

"That makes me sound like a pushover."

"Aren't you?"

"No friggin way. What the hell?"

"Humph," she shrugged. "I'm Fawn."

"Dawn."

"What?"

"Sorry, that just...sorta rhymed..."

The corners of her lips turned up, "Well Cynthia...I have something to admit to you. It's about why I invited you over here."

"No shit."

"It may be hard for you to believe, but everybody sitting at this table here, is different." I took a look around the table, punk, punk, punk, wait- non punk, oh wait-punk in a dress.

"Are talking about the entire group in general, or each person individually?"

"_Ha ha, your hilarious._ Were gang bangers."

"You just called everyone at this table a whore."

"Like, were in a gang."

"No, you just said you banged gangs." _Ha, that rhymes._

"It's an expression."

"Look, Fawn, if I actually believed that you were in a gang, I wouldn't be at this-"

I froze when she pulled a switchblade out of her jacket. "Are you crazy? You shouldn't be carrying that thing around, much less in school!" I whispered.

She smirked at me, "Easy there. It's okay, everyone does it."

"Don't get me started on the expression "_everyone does it"_。

"Besides, the teachers are scared of us."

"The teachers are what?"

"With good reason."

"Fawn, look, I don't know why you invited me over to sit with you-"

"Duh, I want you to join us."

"No way, I don't need that kind of drama in my life." I looked at her incredulously, what, she thought I wanted to join because I had stood up for myself in the hallway? If that was so, she must not have talked to a lot of people. She wasn't _that_ scary. Now Blondie on the other hand.。。

"Well if you don't join us, you'll either get beat up or raped every other two weeks."

"What the hell? Are you threatening me?"

"No, there are other gangs to buddy." She gave me another, _duh _look. "I hope you have a good sense of self preservation."

"Fawn, I just got here, this is too much to take in right now." I stabbed an asparagus on my tray. Gangs? What? I didn't sign up for this. I was a singer, not a gang member, and Ｉ ｗｏｕｌdn't let drugs, or money mess up my life.

What kind of school was this anyway? Join a gang or ｇｅｔ beaten up? _Put that on your school brochure and see where that gets you._

"Fawn, you have evening patrol." I stiffened, I knew that voice. Shit, Blondie was here.

I stared down at my plate and willed him not to notice me.

Fate of course, hates me.

"Who's this?"

"Our new maybe-ish recruit."

"What's your name? Blondie asked me.

I winced as I looked up and recognition dawned on his face. "You!" He hissed.

"Heh, heh, heh." Awkward.

"You know her?" Fawn asked.

"Unfortunately."

"He crashed into me!" I defended.

"I was late-" He shot back.

"And running." I inserted.

"Hey Volkner, think you can pause your losing argument and explain what the hell you did to my gun?" A voice from behind spoke.

"I'm not loosing," Volkner growled, spearing an asparagus in anger. He was probably picturing my head instead of the asparagus.

When I turned around though-funny, I turn around and look at the person who's speaking even though he didn't speak to me. And Volkner, doesn't, even though the person's speaking to him. Maybe I just have twitching issues.

The boy standing behind Volkner didn't have the same 'bad boy' vibe, sure he had on a leather jacket and combat boots, but he looked more like a player.

But get this, his hair was dyed. _Green. _I had no idea what had inspired him to dye his hair green, bright green should I say for that matter. Maybe he thought...hey! Since I already have good looks, maybe I should just make myself look sexier by dying my hair the color of lettuce. Which they did. But that wasn't the point.

I could almost see the Playerness oozing off of him.

Of course, Jerk #2, just has to be friends with Jerk#1.

Logic was flawless.

"You broke my gun." Vegetable Head said.

"You threw it at me." Volkner replied.

My brain suddenly caught up, "You have guns?" I whispered to Fawn. She nodded, and started slurping up her soup. Loudly. Which brought said hotties attention back to us.

"New recruit?" Vegetable Head said to me.

"You belong in Veggie Tales." I said back immediately, not even recognizing the words until they came out of my mouth.

He shot me a look of disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry!" I squeaked, turning back to my tray.

"She's a weird one," Volkner said.

Fawn snickered, finally done slurping her soup, "Gee, what gave it away?"

"I'm Drew," Vegetable Head said, dropping into the seat across from me.

"Cynthia." I responded, then stabbed another asparagus and shoved it into my mouth awkwardly.

"She's coming to Initiation Night, right?" Drew asked Fawn.

"Duh," Fawn rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone assume that I want to join your gang?" I spoke exasperatedly.

"Because we think you're smart."

"Do we?" Volkner suddenly piped up.

"I do," Fawn corrected.

"Even though I had no sense of self preservation when I insulted both of you early today?"

"Whoa, you insulted Volkner too?" Fawn almost shrieked.

"Why? Does he kill anyone that does?" I asked dryly.

Fawn nodded, to my surprise. "Yeah...sorta."

"Fawn, it's so great to see you!" A British accent exclaimed. I turned around to see a beautiful brunette standing behind Fawn.

"May!" Fawn got up and hugged her, "I missed you this morning."

I turned back around to Drew who was eyeing May with annoyance. "That's a weird time to miss someone." I said.

He smirked in amusement, _can people even do that?_ "Why am I not surprised you said that?"

"Cynthia, May, May, Cynthia." Fawn said turning towards me.

"That's one way of doing it." May said, she extended her hand to me. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Vice versa." I replied with a smile, May seemed nice. Which in other words meant that she dressed more like a normal person then a gang member. She had on a red camisole, a white wind breaker, dark jeans with cloud imprints and Uggs. "I like your outfit," I said, happy to talk to the first normal person I had met today.

"Thanks, not everyone has to dress like a gang banger."

I frowned, "You just called everyone a whore."

"Uh...Drew's the only whore at this table." May said. Like that helped.

I rolled my eyes, and explained, "I already told Fawn this. Gang banger, means someone who bangs a gang. Get it? It's sort of self explanatory."

May snickered, "You have a lot to learn Cynthia."

"A lot," Fawn agreed.

I finally ended up saying yes, Fawn was a good convinceｒ. And by the end of the schoolｄａｙ I believed her. I had seen kids get beat up so hard and fast today that none of their friends, even me could get there fast enough to stop it. I was sweaty and breathing hard by the time school ended, racing to beat up scenes just after the agressor had left. Like the helpful person I was. Fawn was right, it was the universal code of eat or be eaten.

Authors note: None of the lyrics or songs belong to moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Turkish people probably do eat turkey, but just pretend they don't. K? PS: The chapter contains some innuendos, but it's rated T for a reason.**

"Knock, knock." I slid my guitar under the bed, then opened the door.

"Vhat?"

Fawn slipped inside my room before I could shut the door on her.

"Come on pal, Initiation night."

"Oh, you mean the Intiiation Night I wasn't told about?"

Fawn thought it over, "Yup. Sorry, did I forget?"

"Yes," I hissed.

She shrugged, "I guess your just going to have to cancel your plans."

"Thanks a lot-"

"But I mean, staying in your room alone all night writing songs and eating takeout chinese food-"

"Turkey." I corrected.

"and eating Turkey isn't really all that exciting."

"Not Turkey, food from Turkey."

Fawn stopped and squinted her eyebrows together as if thinking about something. "So, Turkey."

"They don't eat turkey in Turkey!"

"Course they do, why do you think it's called Turkey? Hmm?"

"Ugh, I am not arguing with you about this." I pulled out my guitar, then plopped onto the bed. "Besides, don't you think standing outside someone's bedroom door listening to them sing is kind of a stalker-ish?"

"You sounded good," Fawn said, reaching over and scanning my music.

"Hey!" I grabbed the sheets back from her, and bared my teeth. "Mine!"

"Geez, you've been reading too much Twilight lately."

"Rawr," I made fake claws at her.

Fawn retaliated by humming the chorus of the Cookoo Bird.

"Can you go now?" I demanded nicely in the form of a question.

"No, I'm here to help you get ready for Initiation."

"I can get ready myse-"

"Nope, too bad."

"Where are we going?"

Instead of answering me, Fawn pushed me towards the bathroom. "Take a shower."

"No way."

"It's easier from there, okay? And what's your glasses prescription?"

"100 degrees in both eyes. Why?"

"Have you ever worn contacts?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm wearing them right now."

Fawn looked at me in disbelief, "But you have glasses, why would you need?...Take em' off."

"No." She gave me a look of exasperation, and I sighed. Why are people so damn bossy these days? I took off my glasses, then peeled the contacts off my eyeballs. "There, happy now?"

Fawn's jaw dropped, "Girl, your eyes are smokin hot. Why would you want to hide them behind a pair of crappy contacts?"

"Are you straight? Because I have never, in my entire life-"

"Wow, seventeen's a whopping number."

"Heard someone's eyes, called hot."

"Like fiya. And you better believe it girl. Just to answer your question, yes, I am straight."

"Your not acting like it-"

"Get in the shower, I'm going to search your room for clear contacts." To make a point, she opened the small dresser next to my closet, upturned it, and shook everything out. That little revengefull paybacker!

She was about to move onto my guitar case when I shouted "OVER THERE!" in frustration. I pointed in defeat towards my orange throw up suitcase. "Second pocket to your left."

Fawn wrinkled her nose, "Did you puke paint this?"

"It was cheap." At Fawn's questioning stare I also added, "I was broke."

When I got out of the shower, wrapped and bundled up in a towel like a snowman, Fawn had already destroyed all my clothes. And dumped a pile of dull black and grey ones on my bed. The vandal sat next to the pile of clothes, listening to my songs, on my iPod that I was pretty sure a) I hadn't opened, and b) hadn't let her use, polishing a switchblade knife. "By the way, you owe me about a two hundred bucks," Fawn nonchalantly said.

"Me? Owe you? More like the other way around! You burned my old clothes! You broke into my iPod, you have a knife inside my room, and your getting my blankets dirty!" I pointed to a pile of smouldering rags overflowing the trash can, then at my iPod, at the knife and then at the blankets.

She looked at me in disgust, "You call baggy sweatshirts and ratty sweatpants clothes? You have zero sense of fashion. It's like your trying to be ugly." She intelligently avoided my other complaints.

I almost said that I was but then I would've gotten this huge lecture, and I would've had to punch the first person who had been friendly, if you could call this friendly, in the face. "Let"s just get this over with."

By the time Fawn was finally done with me, and hour later, it was 8'o'clock and I was starving.

"But it's right there!" I whined, looking desperately at the box of Turkish food sitting on my bed.

"Just look in the mirror!" Fawn barked, twisting my head back towards the bathroom sink. What I saw there almost made me forget about the Turkish food several feet away from me.

"Is that me?" I asked in an insanely breathless voice. Most people in this situation would just kindly nod and admire their handiwork, but Fawn of course just had to make a sarcastic remark.

"Oh no, that's not you, I just shoved a random stranger behind a clear wall of glass, that looks exactly like you and told her to copy your every move. Of course it's you!"

I had electric blue highlights, that I had no idea when I had gotten, my hair was up in a high wavy ponytail with sunglasses propped onto my head. I looked alive and radiant, my eyes a startling baby blue. I had at some point, refused to let Fawn put black crap or any crap at all for that matter on my face, but I wouldn't have needed it. My complexion was smooth and just pale enough. I wore a tight red and black army tank top (which I found quite ironic), and a bright red-ish sort of scarlet-ish plaid leather jacket. Tight, dark, short shorts with chains starting from the front of the pocket and coming back up to the back of the back pocket on both sides. I wore tall leather boots that came up to my calf, with more chains wrapped around them. (The boots.)

"What'cha think?"

I turned back around, " Fawn, I'm considering whether I should pay you or not." "Save your money, you still owe me like, two hundred bucks. Still you have the curviest body I have ever-"

"Enough, with the gay comments."

"Hey, don't you think I at least deserve to say them-"

"No." Then I rubbed my hands together in anticipation, "Food time. Too bad your not getting anything."

Thrity minutes later, I stumbled out of Fawn's kill machine, green in the face and almost puking. "What, gave you the insane idea, that it was illegal to drive below the speed limit? And who the hell bought you that car?"

"May, her families sickeningly rich."

"Yeah? Well take her for a drive, and she'll never give you a birthday present again."

"Ashton's my baby."

"You named your car, after your car?"

"Aston Martin, and Ashton are very different names."

"Not if you take or add an H."

"Well we could have taken your car."

"Wait, you mean the one I don't have? Forget it, I'm finding another ride home."

Fawn rolled her eyes, "So dramatic, Cynthia. Well if your done whining, we may as well go in. It's what we came here for after all."

I tried to calm my stomach down by taking a deep breath. "Fine, but no drinking. I'm on a ledge here Fawn, and if I jump off it, you will not like the mess."

"Of your, hypothetical dead body, that went splat?"

"Oh, something's going to go splat, it's just not going to be my body." I hinted.

Fawn raised an eyebrow, but started tugging me over to the club. "Come on."

Loud music and neon lights blasted out of it, along with a long line of assorted people. Which, we all cut.

"Fawn, you can't cut people."

"Course you can, all you need is a knife, and sometimes not even."

"And you were saying that I was the crazy one."

"The bouncer knows me." Fawn said as we were waved past without even a second glance.

"In a good or bad way?"

"You...don't want to know that answer."

"Of course I don't."

I could barely hear Fawn inside the club, the music was deafening. The music was also very bad, heavy metal and electronics all mixed into one. The teens inside seemed to enjoy it though, grinding on each other whenever they had the chance and dry humping random strangers that came up behind them.

There was a small stage and karaoke machine that nobody was using, a light up bar that's counter went from blue, to purple, to green, to red, to yellow- "Cynthia, stop staring at the bar. It's not that interesting, " Fawn dragged me toward the middle of the dance floor. "We came here to dance, remember?"

"No, you came here to dance, I came here because I didn't want to get beat up."

"Small difference," Fawn said as she pumped her fists to the music.

"They have terrible music," I complained as the song was slowing to a halt.

"What?" Fawn asked, cupping her ear.

"They have terrible music!" I exclaimed louder.

"I can't hear you."

Bull. "THEY HAVE TERRIBLE MUSIC!" I screamed, just as the song stopped. Silence. All around me. Shit.

Fawn started snickering as people rolled their eyes and started dancing to Jay-Z's Empire State of Mind. Fawn smirked, "Wow Cynthia. Way to be forward with your feelings, I think the DJ's hurt."

"He deserves to be," I shot back.

"Who deserves to be what?" The same green haired guy from this afternoon popped up and slung both arms over our shoulders.

I shrugged his arm off, while Fawn poked it off none to gently. "Your face," she said, glaring at him. Plain original.

"That's not the only thing I use my face for."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You didn't either but I let it pass, didn't I? And you say I'm mean." Drew ignored Fawn's next angrily muttered remarks and turned to me. "Hi Honey, what's your name?"

My jaw dropped open, and I stared at him in utter disgust. "You little man-slut."

He blinked, as if he didn't expect that, after forgetting my name! The nerve! "Don't call me that. I'm okay with being a manwhore, but I am not okay with slut." He responded smoothly.

"You saw me earlier today, at the lunch table? Or is your memory as small as your brain?" I almost screamed in frustration.

"I may have a small brain, but I make up for it in other ways." Drew wiggled his eyebrows pervertedly.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Cynthia," I said through gritted teeth and glaring eyes.

This time, it was Drew's jaw that dropped open. "Wow, Fawn's a miracle worker. I mean, changing a nerd into a hottie, how much did you pay her? Cause your pockets must be deep."

"My pockets are pretty small, but at least they're bigger than whatever you have to offer." I shot back.

"Ohhh, BURN baby BURN!" Fawn reached over to high five me.

Drew smirked, clearly non-impressed, "That's not even a good comeback."

"If I wanted my come back I would wipe it off your father's chin." I said, cheeks flushing. See? I can be dirty.

The astounded looks on Fawn and Drew's face were so totally worth it. But then they both started laughing so hard that Fawn started crying and Drew just sank to the floor, shoulders silently shaking. Five minutes later, Fawn finally got up from her crumpled position on the floor (amazingly both she and Drew hadn't been stepped on yet), "That just made my day." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"It's father right? Cause boys at my other school always joked about sleeping with each other's mothers-"

Apparently this remark caused Drew and Fawn both to start giggling like ten year olds again. I didn't get what was so funny.

After his entire laughing fit, Drew decided to engage me in a battle of innuendos at the bar, that Fawn had eagerly tagged along to.

"Why?" I asked, "Haven't you been hit on before?"

"Of course. It's just that you can't acually pull an innuendo off." Drew said, plopping down on a stool, "I'll pay for drinks."

"This is so corny," I said as I clambered onto the tall stool. How did Drew do it so easily?

"Like I said again, I'm paying you to humor me-"

"There are hookers for that." Fawn said, dragging another stool behind us.

I swiveled around to look at her. "Here?" I whispered, looking around.

"There are hookers everywhere, not that I've ever needed to pay one of course." Drew spoke up.

Fawn rolled her eyes as Drew rubbed his hands together in excitement. Really? Really? He must not get get to use a lot of innuendos. "Hi, sorry I don't have an opening line but since you have an opening and I have a line..." He smirked at me, "I've always wanted to use that one-"

"Let's go back to your room and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide my legs and multiply."

Drew's eyes bugged out, "Damn girl, I knew you had a dirty side." Slight pause. "But I've got a bigger one: Do you like jigsaw puzzles? Let's go to my room and put our pieces together."

"I'm on top of a lot of things, would you like to be one of them?"

"Hi, I'm a dog and I need to bury my bone."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?"

"If I flip a coin, what do you think my chances are of getting head?"

"Let's have a party and invite your pants to come on down."

"Wanna play carnival? You can sit on my face and I can guess how much you weigh."

"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Cause I can see myself in your pants."

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk? My zipper."

"if you were a car, I'd ride you all over town." I said with a smug smile.

In the end, Drew cheated and started using dirty talk, and I could only stand so much of a very highly thorough description of his skills in the bedroom. I looked over to Fawn, in a sort of, so, now what do we do gesture, only to find her laughing so hard again, that she wasn't making any sound at all.

I raised my eyebrows and only sipped at the Raspberry Iced Tea I had gotten halfway through our battle. I had practically drained my cup by the time she was done. And then every other few seconds she couldn't help snickering out loud again.

"What time is it?" I asked Drew, who was gulping down a bottle of beer.

"Ten." Then he grinned in a very wolfish way, which made me suspicious of course.

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious. Drew tapped Fawn on the shoulder, and whispered something in her ear that seemed to make the current laughing fit she was having ease.

"What?" I asked again.

Fawn they both looked up and grinned at me. "It's time for your Initiation, and I know exactly what your going to do."

Fawn dragged me through the dance floor and to the bottom of the rusted steps to the karaoke stage. Then she leaned up to the DJ's booth beside the stage, whispered to the DJ, and handed him something. I gulped, I was pretty sure I knew where this was going. "Fawn, I can't do this." I said.

"Do you want to get beat up at school?" She softened, "Look, I had to rap, and May had to bar dance. It can't be that bad, you have a good voice." With those final notes of encouragement, she dragged me up onto the stage, grabbing the microphone from the DJ.

"Hey. Hey!" She jumped up and down to get everybody's attention. My throat felt dry, my legs couldn't stop shaking and I had to wipe my palms on my shorts several times to get rid of the sweat-ish feeling. When it was silent, Fawn spoke again. "This is Cynthia, and this is her Initiation night." I didn't hear any booing, most of the people here were punks, probably in gangs too. Then Fawn shoved the microphone back at me, as if that were all she needed to say. Thump, Thump, Thump. My heart was beating out of chest so loudly was I sure that Fawn could hear it.

As the music came on, I gripped the microphone again with my hot hands, and tried and failed to calm down my twitching legs.

"_You, say, that I'm messing with your head. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_."

My voice came out soft at first, but I could see people nodding their heads to the beat. Until, the next line:

"_All cause, I was making out with your friend_."

There were snickers, and whispers of "slut" and "whore", but I moved past it.

_"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I can't stop, cause I'm having too much fun. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Your on your knees, begging please, stay with me. But honestly, I just need to be a little cra-ha-zy. All my life I've been good, but now, ooooh, thinking what the hell? All I want is to mess, around, but I-I-I-I-I don't really care about..." _

__By the time I reached the second chorus, people were jumping up and down and dancing again. _Wonderful. As if I needed my song just to become another heavy metal track that people grinded to on dance floors._ It was going quite well though, even Fawn was smiling and jumping and down for me as I sang my heart out. "All my life I've been good, but now, oooooo what the hell?" I ended the song with a dramatic flourish and curtsied to the audience, all the signs of my previous jitters were gone as cat calls and whistles filled the air.

I couldn't help smiling as I raced down the steps. 'What the hell?" Fawn said, partly laughing and smiling in at the same time. Her eyes were wide open in awe. "You never told me that you were a friggin pop star."

"Oh my God, Oh my God." I fanned myself after the shock had passed. "I can't believe I just did that. Oh my God, Oh my God..."

"What the hell right?" Fawn quoted.

I nodded, "What the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to an extremely cold bucket of water _with ice_, is not the best way to start your day. Especially when you barely got any hours of sleep in because you couldn't stop thinking (no matter how hard you tried, and I _really _ tried) about a certain blond-haired and blue-eyed boy.

"Damnit Fawn!" I spluttered, jumping out of my completely soaked bed. And yes, she just _had _to drench the _bottom _half too, with her first bucket. Not that I had felt anything in my lower half, i curled up into a ball when I slept.

"I was being nice! I usually go for the legs, but you sleep in a mis-configured round shape."

"I'm guessing you just decided_ not _to notice the fact that the bottom half of the bed was occupied."

"It's dark."

"Good point, so why the hell am I even up?"

"Gang practice."

"You have _gang _practice?"

_"We _have gang practice."

"What do you do? March around, and practice looking tough?"I snickered.,

"No-"

"Or maybe all the boys do their bad boy smirk in the mirror and come up with jackass comments that they use on good girls."

"We train Cynthia." Fawn answered, "We fight"

"Why?" I had stopped laughing now, realizing this was more serious then I had thought it had been. Fawn wasn't lying, she wouldn't joke about this..

"Because there are rival gangs."

"Rival gangs? How did this all start up in the first place?"

"Gangs in this part of New York have been around longer then you think. They've been here from about, the early nineteenth century."

"About a century? Fawn, you've got to _stop _exaggerating."

"And you've got to move your ass. Neither of us are doing that _are_ we?"

I rolled my eyes and wrung out my sticky wet hair, "Still. You should have _asked_ first."

"Asked what? If you preferred your daily dumpage of water with or without _ice_?"

I stomped my foot in frustration. "Unbelievable, _unbelievable_!" I raced inside the bathroom and locked it before she could have the final word.

Fawn rapped on the door, "After your done throwing yourself a pity party in there, just know that I'll be out here scrolling through your private playlist."

"I changed the password!" I crowd triumphantly as I slipped off the sleeves off my camisole, and stepped out of it, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"I'm a hacker, how did you think I got in in the first place?"

"Shit," I almost fumbled with the lock until I realised that I was topless. And had nothing else to put on, except the sopping excuse for a shirt on the floor. Again, _shit_.

After taking the world's fastest shower and wrapping a towel around myself, I stormed out of the bathroom in fury.

"Girl you're amazing," Fawn exclaimed, while bopping her head to an unknown song on my iPod.

"_Really?_" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. Fawn rolled her eyes, sat up from her reclined position on _my_ bed and handed me back my iPod. I walked over to my closet at the other end of the room and started picking through my clothes.

"I really hope that underneath all that nerdy bull shit you had a sense of fashion..." She trailed off as I threw black ripped skinny jeans onto the bed, a blue tank that said PunkRocker, a big chain belt and-

"Aww, what's this?" I pulled out a silky black leather jacket that had my name on it: Cynthia, in gold curly letters on the back.

"It's your leather jacket, we all have one. It's custom made, see?" Fawn turned around, and indeed, on the back of her jacket, in silver curly letters, was her name.

"It's so..."I scrambled for word to describe it. "Cute."

"Blah, Blah." Fawn unzipped it, and showed me a pocket? Inside the jacket, in fact, there were a lot of pockets...No that wasn't right, they weren't pockets, they were- "Holsters, the big one's for your gun-"

"Gun?" I shrieked. I had overheard Drew talking about one, and Fawn had told me that they were in fact, really dangerous fighters, but I hadn't put the pieces together until now. "Gun?" I repeated again, just to make sure I heard her right.

She gave me a _duh_ look, then went on babbling about where I would put my knives, but I didn't hear a word she said. I was in shock. I had thought that this gang was just...like the Outsiders, but I had been wrong. So wrong. Fawn finally noticed my silence, and gave me a sympathetic smile, "It finally clicked, didn't it? You have that look of horror on your face."

"Do you-have you-ever..you know.." I stuttered, not able to finish the question. _Have you ever killed someone?_

"Volkner and Drew have, not me though. I've put someone in a coma once." Fawn looked at me steadily. "It's dangerous and I get if you don't want to do it. I like you Cynthia. I really do." "But not like as in the romantic, attraction way, it's purely platonic. Don't worry, I am 100 % straight." Fawn added quickly.

I sank down onto my bed, staring off into space, considering my options. Fawn was talking about real violence here, real danger. Did I really want that? I had a life to live for, college, an unknown husband waiting for me. And someday, who knows, maybe I'd even have kids. Was I willing to throw all of that away? I had changed so much from when I was a child. When I was twelve, I had promised myself that if I had a chance to change my life, make a difference in the world I'd do it. I hadn't wanted to be just one of those boring mom's who gossiped about their children's favorite hair styles and who was cheating on whom with whom. I had promised myself I would be different, in some way. I hadn't known how until now. But the fact that I may be possible hurt or killed? I liked my life, literally, thank you very much. I only had one to live. The question was, whether I was going to live it in danger and risk or safety and comfort. Getting beat up, wasn't even the least of my worries. I would find someway to overcome that if the problem arose. Besides, Fawn and everyone in that club it had seemed liked my singing, if they did, others could too. Maybe I could start a career in singing.

A song from the iPod suddenly jolted me out from my trance like state. "All my life I've been good, but now, oooooo I'm thinking what the hell?" My voice burst from the tiny blue device. I'd always been good, that was true.

I looked up at Fawn, "Well..." I trailed up building the suspense, "You bought all these clothes for me anyway. What the hell?"

After putting my clothes on, I slipped out the door and joined Fawn who was listening to my iPod. _Yet, again_. "Of course you can listen to my songs Fawn, it's not like I never asked you _not to_."

"Thank you, I was waiting for you to say that." Fawn flashed me a smug smile and pocketed, POCKETED, _MY_ iPod.

"Thief," I muttered under my breath, but Fawn pretended not to hear me.

"It's a five minute drive from here," Fawn finally piped up as we walked down the stairs to the small lobby of the junior's living quarter.

"With you?" I asked in horror. "I'm starting to change my mind about this-"

"May's driving us," Fawn quickly said. "I know how much you hate my car-"

"And your driving skills," I interrupted her.

"But I didn't want you to throw up in front of a large group of people who would, most likely laugh at you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said sarcastically as we slipped out the door.

I followed Fawn to the parking lot, then to a red Mini Cooper and waited patiently while Fawn rapped on the window, disrupting a very heated shouting match. May and Drew were already inside as we got into the back seats. May looked over her shoulder at us, "Fawn, tell Drew he needs to shut his face or else I'm kicking him out of the car." She turned back around, started the car and eased out of the parking space as if she had just had the last word. Too bad she forgot that in order to have the last word, you couldn't give the other person a chance to say something.

Drew looked back at us, "Fawn, tell May that she couldn't kick me out of the car even if she wanted to."

"Why don't you tell each other yourselves!" Fawn barked in annoyance.

"No way, he's a jerk!" May shouted back.

"No way, she's a brat," Drew said at the same time.

_Sexual_ _tension_, Fawn mouthed to me. I smirked in return, love/hate relationships were always so cute.

"Stop talking at the same time as me!" May and Drew shouted in unison again.

"The Directioners, would be fre-eaking, but I feel like, there's chemistry." I sang, it was a line out of the I Knew You Were Trouble Haylor parody. I loved that song.

"What?" They both said again, Drew turned back and gave me a look of disbelief.

"What the hell?" He repeated himself again.

"It's from a parody," I explained.

"No, I mean, did you just suggest that I have something to do with _One Direction_."

"Uh..." I trailed off...I should have definitely thought it over before actually singing it.

I was saved from a moment of awkwardness when May pulled up to a grungy abandoned warehouse. "Were here!" She announced brightly. "Still think you're a better shot then me Drew?"

"Hell yeah," He turned to look at her, a competitive fire burning in his eyes.

"Race ya," She scrambled out of the car and headed for the warehouse sprinting as fast as she could.

Fawn rolled her eyes as we got out of the car and slammed the doors shut. "Trust me, those two are going to end up together one day." I raced to catch up with her as she walked along the path leading to the abandoned ware house. "So what's the deal with you and Volkner, eh?"

I shivered, even his name gave me the tingles. "_He_ crashed into _me_ yesterday, and tried to force me to apologize for existing." I exaggerated the fact that it was _his_ fault and not mine.

"So that's why he was late," Fawn said. "You know, he's the leader."

"Of what?"

"The gang," she roled her eyes at me.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Shhh, people already think you're crazy, do you want them to think you're even _more_ crazy?" Fawn clamped a hand over my mouth, muffling my next words. "Calm down, calm the hell down."

When she _finally_ took her hand off my mouth, I asked her through gritted teeth, "And you didn't tell me this before because...?"

"You didn't need to know yet, even if...everyone in the school already does."

"He hates me! He's going to make my life a living hell-"

"He hates everyone. And he makes everyone's life a living hell. Well..except for us, Drew, May and me."

"Drew, May and I," I corrected instantly.

Another eye roll, "Drew's second command, I'm third, and May's the doctor, or whatever the hell you call it. Were like, the elite people."

"Bit militaristic, don't you think?" I said dryly.

Fawn shrugged, "It works for me. Drew's in charge of patrols, and I'm in charge of training new recruits for a month." Fawn grinned at me, "See, Cynthia, Volkner's isn't the one who's going to make your life a living hell, _I am_."

I gulped, and changed the subject, I didn't even want to know what torture Fawn would make me go through. "Patrols?

"We have territories," Fawn explained, "Any rival gang members that pass through here without paying the toll...well..." Fawn sliced her hand in the air.

"How do you remember all their names and faces?" I asked. _Great, memorization, I was never good at that._

"We don't, we just memorize _our _names and faces."

"How many?"

"Twenty three the last time I checked, excluding you of course."

Fawn typed in a long security code into the pad outside the door way then opened it with a dramatic flourish. "Age before beauty."

I ignored her jab and walked in.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I was sure as hell it wasn't, whatever I was seeing so far. The inside was way more bigger than it seemed from the outside. The ceiling was a dome shape, miles above us, with echoes ricocheting off it's curved structure. The floor was divided into 4 parts it seemed, one part was a shooting range, but not just for guns. Knives landed head first into the traditional wooden target, with a red dot in the center marking the bull's eye. The next division looked more like the weight room, various pieces of equipment were scattered all around, barbells, treadmills, the sorts. After that, were a bunch of mats, with people sparring on it, I could have stayed there by the sidelines watching them the entire day. It was like a rerun of a fighting scene in an action movie, teens were flipping each other around and doing complicated punches and kicks that looked like they really hurt. A small row of punching bags sat at the end.

"Martial arts," Fawn said, gesturing towards the sparring area, "But that there, that's the money maker." The fourth section had actually a lot of different stuff, a set of horizontal metal bars, a few straw dummies. What took my breath away though, was what stood at the center of the division. Or who. Volkner, and Drew spun around each other in a whirlwind of skill and speed. Even though I wasn't highly educated in the art of fighting, I could tell that Volkner had the upper hand. He wielded two large swords, both curved in the shape of a scimitar. Volkner was more lean, than broad, and his muscles rippled and tensed as he dodged and struck out at Drew, who weld an iron staff instead.

"They're electric," Fawn muttered to me. "He's very proud." I barely even heard her, I was too busy staring at the fight. Or, a certain someone who was in the fight.

Fawn suddenly turned my head around to a small corridor set in the side of the huge training room. "Go," she shoved something into my hand, a pair of clothes? "Change."

"Who's are these?"I asked.

"They're yours, now." Fawn said, "I keep an extra pair in my locker, and I forgot to steal so from your closet."

I unraveled the bundle and held up a purple camisole and black sport shorts. "Do these even fit you?" I looked to Fawn, "They look _tiny_ to me."

"Did you just imply that I'm fat?" Fawn asked in disbelief. "Did you?"

"No," I quickly said, running for the small corridor. _Heebee jeebies_, what was the deal with these people and fatness?

Inside, there were a few bathroom and shower stalls for me to change into on the left, and a row of lockers on the right. After popping into a bathroom stall, I quickly changed, then stuffed the rest of my clothes in a locker. As I walked out, I pulled down the black shorts consciously. Outside, Fawn directed me towards the weight division. "Here, is where your going to spend your first week. You're going to condition, like _crazy_."

I hung my head, "Of course I am," I mumbled.

I could sense Fawn rolling her eyes, as she went onto explain what would happen after I was done with conitioning. "After conditioning, you're going to spend at least a month training, it depends on how fast you learn, and then Drew's going to put you on patrol."

"This sounds like a Warrior cat book."

"Everyone says that, now get on that treadmill.,"

"Don't I get any water?"

"You gotta bring your own water bottle."

"I guess you just _forgot_ to mention that, right?"

"You should've connected the dots Cynthia, training equals work, work equals loss of energy, loss of energy equals WATER!"

"Well what are you going to be doing?"

"Watching you do _ten miles on the treadmill_."

"Ten MILES?" Fawn didn't let me say a single word after that, pushed me onto the treadmill, entered ten miles into the machine, and choosed a fairly fast pace.

"Start running Cynthia."


	4. Chapter 4

"Last day today!" Fawn exclaimed as we walked down the hallway that led to the lobby of the girl's living quarters.

"Why are you happy?" I asked suspiciously, over the last couple of back breaking days, I had come to a realize that a happy Fawn did not produce a happy Cynthia.

"Conditioning's just the start of your daily torture. I'm going to train you so hard-"

I started laughing, snorting with mirth and almost falling to the floor. Fawn started rolling her eyes at me until she finally got what was so funny. At this point, I had got to the point where I just rolled around, clapping like a retarded seal and slapped my hand on the floor repeatedly.

"It's not that funny," she said.

"It actually is," I said once I had got my cackling under control. _If you replaced "train", with another word, it was friggin hilarious._

_"_Enough with the gay comments. I already told you that I'm straight."

"Sure, as straight as a circle."

"I'm not gay!" She yelled.

"So you like boys?" I asked, looking up at her with innocent puppy eyes.

"Of course I- wait..." Fawn faltered, as I smirked. It was well known around the school that Fawn didn't like boys, or girls, she didn't like romance at all.

"Fawn!" May burst into the hall way, tears streaking down her face and clutching something in her hand. "Fawn!"

After she flew into our arms, we immediately started comforting her, whispering soft words of encouragement, like "calm down," or "it's going to be okay." Over the past few weeks, May and I hadn't gotten to the point where we were besties, we were that unique word between friend and complete stranger : acquaintance.

"What happened?" Fawn asked after a few minutes of complete total sobbing from May. I had gotten to the point where I just stood around awkwardly, trying to comfort her, but not quite knowing what to say.

May just answered Fawn's question by holding up a pregnancy test, that read positive.

May wouldn't answer Fawn's question of who the father was, but I had an inkling. After a few minutes of begging mixed with anger from Fawn, she finally told me to go to practice without her.

"What do I tell them?" I asked.

"Just...figure something out," Fawn said.

_Yeah right, like I could figure something out about why the third command and doctor were late or just plain missing._

After hitching a ride with one of the knife throwers in our gang, Shea, I think her name was, I headed up to the warehouse behind her, thinking up excuses in my mind.

"Sup Cynthia," Drew said as I walked in. I turned to my right, and BAM, there he was, leaning against the wall, posing like a bad boy, while pretending to be just casually interested in the knife rack across the room. _Yeah right, poser._ He did a double take when he noticed that I had arrived alone, besides from Shea. "Where's May?" He immediately asked.

"Poser." I shot back, avoiding the question. Make up an excuse Cynthia, make up an excuse.

He got up from his leaning position on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop avoiding the question Cynthia. Where is she?"

I immediately said the first thing that came to my mind, "Cramps."

He gave me a look of shock, then disgust. "You had to tell me that? Really?"

"You asked." I shot back, _Whew_, though it may have been an awkward excuse, it had worked.

"Yo Drew," Volkner walked out of the opposite corridor beside the girl's shower rooms, a towel slung around his neck. "Where's May? I've got this cut on my side, and it's not going to heal by itself."

_Grateful much?_ I smirked as Drew fumbled for an answer, but then immediately started flushing red as Drew pointed at me. "Ask Cynthia."

_Don't look down, don't look down_. I chanted to myself while fixing my eyes to his face, Volkner's muscle t-shirt stuck to his abs and eight-pack like glue to paper. "Uh...cramps..." I muttered awkwardly, my face flaming. _Smooth Cynthia, real smooth._

Volkner gave me a look of disgust, shrugged then started walking away. After I had joined the gang, we had both avoided each other as much as possible, sticking to polite, short responses if necessary.

"It's her time of month?" Drew mused, "I thought-" He immediately cut his train of thought short, when he saw me watching him like a hawk.

"You thought?" I prompted, raising my eyebrows.

"I think that you should start getting some sit-ups done missy. Since Fawn's gone this morning, I'm taking over." Drew jabbed his finger at the work-out mat, avoiding my question.

"But-"

"I'm not seeing any movement."

"I-"

"Your body's not going to tone itself."

"Bastard-"

"The mat's calling for you."

_Jerk_, I thought as I walked to the mat, baring my teeth at Drew on the way. He barely seemed effected, everybody had already gotten used to my weird habits.

Drew smirked knowingly at May at the lunch table, as she sat down.

"What?" She asked, acting like a single smirk had gotten her all fired up, but I could see that it was taking up all of her strength not to break down and cry.

"I know why you didn't show up to practice today," Drew said in a sing song voice, not noticing May's apparent lack in spirit.

"You do?" Her eyes widened in terror, and I could practically see Fawn putting the pieces together from her seat beside Drew on the opposite side of the table.

"Cramps," he said smugly, _What was there to be smug about?_ I wondered. Stupid jerk hole.

"Heh Heh." May smiled thinly, but I could see that her shoulders were relaxed in relief.

Fawn rolled her eyes, "Hypocrite City, Population: Drew."

I snickered, as Drew's jaw dropped, "Did you just implicate that I-"

"Never upset a man on his period," a deep voice joked, as Volkner slid in the seat on the other side of Drew.

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you?" Drew shot back.

I snickered, loud and proud, which of course drew Drew's (**PUN! PUN! OF COURSE THE SENTENCE DOESN'T ACTUALLY GO THAT WAY...BUT..WHATEV)**

I snickered, loud and proud, which of course drew Volkner's gaze to me. "You got a problem?" He asked, his mood had changed from humorous to dangerous in a second.

"Yeah, your face." I responded, giving a cocky turn of my head.

"The ladies love his face, they might even love it more than mine." Drew piped up before Volkner could retort.

"Interception," Fawn crowed.

"What is this, some kind of sport?" Volkner asked in disgust.

"Oooh, kinky." Drew's green eyebrows wiggled up and down.

Yes, green eyebrows. Did I not tell you that he painted his hair vegetable green? Well, he decided to then go paint every facial hair on his (you guessed it) face green too. As if that weren't enough, his arms and legs and green hair, and I was pretty sure he would've died his beard green if he had one.

"You should be the one talking, I bet you even dyed your chest hair green too." I said.

_Burn_, Fawn mouthed at Drew. "And how would you know that?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

Damnit, no more eyebrow raising! "I'm just guessing, heebee jeebies. No need to get all creepy on me, again." I almost looked over at May at the end of my sentence, I felt really bad for her since she had gotten pregnant by a player.

"The creepyness, as you've so _brilliantly_ called it, it's called hitting on someone. Some girls like it."

"Okay, change of subject, change of subject." Fawn chanted, but I didn't even hear her. How could Drew say something like that, right in front of May? It was obvious that they had chemistry together (in both ways, literally and figuratively), not to mention that she was carrying his baby.

"Stop being such a player, it's pissing me off." I said in irritation.

"At least I'm honest about it, some guys pretend that they want a relationship, but then they just use a girl and throw her away like trash." May's quiet cry let me know that that had been exactly what had happened.

"Life isn't about getting laid."

"Of course not, it's about getting laid a lot."

"You asshole!" I shouted in anger, I was about to shout more choice words at him, when May touched my shoulder.

"Enough," she said in her quiet British accent, "I need to talk to Drew."

Surprise leaped onto his face for a second, but then he followed May out of the cafeteria. Unable to keep my anger in, I turned to Volkner, "How can you be friends with that jerk?"

"Cynthia, forget it!" Fawn's shouted at me in a firm voice. "It's not about you all the time, okay?"

I slumped back down onto my seat, and looked away in guilt. Fawn was right, May was about to do one of the hardest things in her life, and here I was, complaining to Volkner because I couldn't calm myself down. "Sorry," I muttered, poking away at my french fries with a fork.

"It's fine, just forget it, okay?" Fawn said at the same time Volkner spoke up-

"What's wrong anyway?"

"Nothing," we said in unison. It was May's story to tell, not ours.

Volkner raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

May came back alone, tears in her eyes but head held high. "He ran." She explained to us.

"Bastard," Fawn muttered, slamming her hand against the table.

"I'm sorry," I said, sympathy washed out my rage. _He really was a player._

May who looked like she was trying not to let the damn burst, simply nodded her head and poked her fork around her plate some more.

She was so friggin strong, I thought, even after being rejected.

_What doesn't kill you right?_

May took a deep breath as she followed us inside the warehouse, mentally steeling herself for what was to come. The sneers, the teasing, the name-calling. Her pregnancy had probably spread over the school by now, no thanks to Drew. But none of that happened, not a single person looked at her differently, it was like Drew hadn't told a single soul.

"He didn't tell anyone?" I asked in awe to Fawn, who in return just shrugged, and started heading for the changing rooms, along with May. I was stunned and shocked as you might've well imagined, I had thought that Drew would have been a jerk about it, but I was wrong. Again.

Drew exited the men's changing rooms, and gave a small nod to me. He looked over at May who was just disappearing into the room with a strange stare, then headed over to the hand to hand combat division. Weird. I shrugged and followed May and Fawn.


End file.
